Two Worlds, One Soul
by v-16-v
Summary: Archie Universe, Sega Universe, one Amy Rose. Amy accidentally gets send to the Archie Universe and grows up again remembering nothing.2 years later, Sega Sonic and friends find a way to bring her back. Revised and edited: Two Worlds, One Amy
1. Chapter 1: Nonsense

**Author's Note: I don't get it, most fan fictions have the characters so out of character that it makes me stop reading them. This sucks because now I have to make my own fan fiction. And to be honest I can't finish reading my old stuff either. I get this weird feeling of…shame I guess. Lmao Also, I'm assuming you all know how each character looks like, so don't expect much detail. **

Two Worlds, One Soul

Chapter 1: Nonsense 

**:Archie Universe:**

Amy Rose, a young pink hedgehog who used the ring of Acorns to make herself 12 years old. Why would anyone want to grow up so fast? For Sonic. He rescued her from Metal Sonic back in Little Planet and brought her back to Knothole Village. It was strange how she didn't miss Little Planet at all, she just accepted the fact that she wasn't going back there anymore, it wasn't really home anyway. For most of her life, Amy has felt alone, like she didn't belong here, so coming to Knothole Village and starting a new life where she would make new friends and find a place to belong made her gleam with joy. But just like in Little Planet, Amy felt she didn't belong in again, most people think they don't belong where they are, but Amy's case was different.

Amy woke up bright and early, taking a shower and dressing herself in her usual red dress. She quickly made herself a cereal breakfast and headed out the door to do some shopping. She loved going shopping and looking at all the things she could possibly have. After an hour of window shopping, Amy saw Sonic standing near a chilidog stand, buying one of course. Sonic had short quills and brown eyes, despite him being 15.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy as she ran towards him, "Hi how are you?" What Amy didn't see from afar was that Sally was with him. Amy didn't like Sally very much, it's not that she hated her, Amy didn't have enough of a good reason to say that. Amy was just slightly jealous at the fact that Sonic was going out with Sally, and not her.

"Oh, hi Amy," replied Sonic taking a bite of his chilidog, "what's up?" Sonic was talking with his mouth full, causing some of the chilidog to splatter on to his face; Sally got a napkin and started cleaning his face.

"Slow down, Sonic, the chilidog is not going anywhere," joked Sally. Sonic laughed at this, responding with," Ha, c'mon Sal, we both know I can never slow down, and that this chilidog is going to go somewhere." Sonic and Sally got into their own little conversation, completely forgetting that Amy was there. Amy just looked down and said "Well I have to go, bye." But neither of them heard her, they were both laughing and talking with each other. Amy just walked away back home. After a minute or two, Sally looked around and asked "Hey, where did Amy go?" Sonic looked around too and just shrugged, "I dunno," as he finished the rest of his chilidog. Sally sighed. "You know Sonic, sometimes I worry about Amy. She's too young at mind to be on her own, we should take her to an orphanage where someone will take care of her."

On her way to her house she passed a lot of people she knew, including the Chaotix and Hershey, and the more people she saw, the more she realized how lonely she actually was. She did have Sonic as a friend, but Sonic was dating Sally and Amy didn't want to get in the way, she respected Sonic enough. Tails was too young to understand what she was going through, and he was a guy so that didn't help in the understanding process. And Amy did have Mina, but she was busy with her tours and singing. Amy arrived home before sunset, but decided to go to sleep right away without eating. Maybe in her dreams she wouldn't be alone.

**:Amy's Dream:**

Amy could see her body floating on total emptiness, darkness. It was actually kind of interesting how she could manage to see herself at all in a place where there is no light. She then stood on nothing, but she stood and saw in the distance a blue hedgehog figure. He was facing away from her, but from the back it looked a bit like Sonic, only with longer quills. Amy squinted her eyes and noticed that the figure was looking around, as if it lost something. Finally the figure turns around completely, to show an emerald-eyed Sonic. Amy jumped a bit when she realized he was looking at her.

"Amy!" said the blue figure as it ran towards her. Amy was scared, but didn't move. Who was this Sonic look-alike anyway? The figure stopped directly in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, staring at her, she started back, caught in a spell from his beautiful eyes. "It's really you isn't it?"

"W-wh-w-who are you?" Amy managed to ask in a soft whisper. The figure grinned and pushed Amy playfully, Amy looked at where he touched her.

"I'm Santa Clause of course," the figure joked, "It's me, Amy. Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Amy kept staring at "Sonic." Sure this blue hedgehog resembled Sonic, but it couldn't be him.

"No, I'm dreaming," replied Amy, looking away, "Sonic doesn't look like that." Sonic scratched his head and thought.

"Geez, Amy. I didn't think getting rejected by you would hurt," he joked and smiled at her. Amy looked at him again and smiled. "There we go, there's the smile I've been waiting to see." Amy pushed him away, playfully. "Hey, that's not a nice way to say hello. I was expecting a death-grip hug or a hug with tears." Sonic hugged himself, pretending to be sad.

"Why?" asked Amy, "And why are you being so friendly to me? You hardly ever do that." Sonic stopped hugging himself and looked at Amy.

"Well I admit that I wasn't there to talk to you a whole lot, but I was always friendly towards you," replied Sonic, "you're just confusing me with that other Sonic. Now he, he's the guy that-"

"What do you mean other Sonic?" asked Amy cutting him off.

"Amy, this may be hard to believe, but you don't belong in this world," answered Sonic looking directly into Amy's eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Amy, "I don't belong anywhere."

"No, you do belong somewhere. You belong with us, in Station Square."

~End of Chapter 1~

I hope you liked this revision. Please tell me what you did and didn't like, because I'm going to revise each and every chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: His Story

**Author's Note: Yeah I hope I get reviews for this, because if I don't I'll assume that you guys don't want me to keep writing and think my story is shit. That'll lead to me not finishing this story. Anyway, in this chapter I changed the story dramatically, but I feel it makes more sense than the bullshit I wrote as an excuse for Amy going to another world. **

Two Worlds, One Soul

Chapter 2: His story

**:Sonic's Point of View:**

It's been two years since that day, that moment, that incident. It doesn't matter now, though. Tails has finally finished his new invention, a device that lets us go inside someone's dream. Sounds freaky, right? And I guess kind of useless too because why would anyone want to go into someone's dreams? To get a friend back. Tails said it would be possible to travel into Amy's dreams despite the fact that she's in a parallel universe or something. I volunteered to try it out and be the guinea pig to this device, because if it worked, then it meant that Amy wasn't going to be in a parallel universe for long.

It was so weird when Tails turned on that machine, I mean I was transported to this pitch black…place. I couldn't see anything. At first I thought that Tails' machine didn't work and that the lights must have gone off, but then I turned around and saw her. There she was, Amy. I couldn't believe it was actually her; she looked exactly the way she did when the incident happened.

"Amy!" I yelled out as I ran towards her, she looked kind of scared and didn't move. Could she have really forgotten who I was? No, impossible. Before building this device, Tails made another device which he called the S.O.W. machine. It was an acro-acra-… it meant See Other Worlds. With that we could see Amy on her day-to-day life. She knew who I was because there was another Sonic in her world, he did have some differences than me, but over all we looked the same, so Amy had to know who I was.

I talked to her, and told her I was Sonic, but she didn't believe me, she said I didn't look like me. I kept talking to her until she smiled, but then she asked me why I was being so nice to her. Sure, it's true I run from her but when we do talk I'm not a mean person. I tell her that she's confusing me with her world's version of Sonic and quickly she asked what I meant. Right there I realized that Amy didn't remember anything, not even me. But that's alright because I was going to make her remember and take her back home.

When I told her she didn't belong in that world, she got sad and said she didn't belong anywhere. But I told her she did belong somewhere, back with us in Station Square. She just stared at me, it wasn't one of those hopeful stares, no it was a stare which was deciding whether to believe me or not.

"Where is that," she finally managed to ask, "I've never heard of such place." She sounded like she didn't believe me, but was trying hard to. It was weird; I've never heard her talk like that before. She was always so confident and sure, but right now she sounded so small and weak.

"Station Square is back at my planet, or world. It has a chao garden and Twinkle Park, you always wanted to go to Twinkle Park with m-"I stopped because the dark emptiness that we were in turned into Twinkle Park, or something similar to it. Some parts of the park were missing but it was kind of a rough idea of it. It hit me right then and there that Amy remembered parts of Twinkle Park and her dreams were bringing a vague memory of it. Amy looked around in complete amazement.

"Is this it?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and sat down at a nearby bench. She did the same after a minute or two. "If…I don't belong in this world, how did I get here?" I knew she was going to ask me that eventually, but I didn't expect it to be so hard to answer. It's been a long time since its happened, I didn't think remembering would hurt, especially after seeing Amy.

**: Normal Point of View :**

Sonic was 15 years old, and he along with his group of friends had just returned from the Twilight Cage after going there to stop Lord Ix. Finally after a couple of days inside the Twilight Cage everyone returned home safely, but home was not as they left it. As soon as the Cyclone entered Earth, everyone saw Eggman and his army. Eggman had also spotted them.

"It's been a long time since you left team. Maybe it would have been better if you never showed up at all." He sent some of his robot drones after them.

"Look!" exclaimed Amy pointing to the incoming drones.

"Everyone hold on!"yelled Tails as he quickly turned to Cyclone and started to fly away. The world was so much different than they remembered. They hardly knew where they were going because of all the changes that had happened. Tails kept flying towards what he thought his workshop was when they were hit by one of the drones. The whole ship shook and many lights and buttons started to go on aboard the Cyclone.

"Tails! What's going on?" asked Sonic trying to stay balanced.

"We've been hit and the Cyclone is going down! Everybody hold on!" exclaimed Tails trying his best to make the Cyclone have a safer crash landing. Finally the Cyclone crashed into the earth landing in what appeared to be a jungle.

"ATTENTION ALL ROBOTS! I WANT YOU ALL TO LOOK FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS FRIENDS! AS SOON AS YOU FIND THEM CAPTURE THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME!" Eggman's voice seemed to be coming from the distance but it was clearly audible and as soon as his message finished some alarms started going off and you could hear the sound of metal steps and engines coming closer.

"Sonic what should we do?" asked Shade, but it was what everyone wanted to know. Sonic looked around at everyone's scared faces and listened to the noises of the robots coming closer.

"Run, find somewhere to hide," started Sonic turning towards where the noises of the robots were coming from, "I'll hold them off for as long as I can and then I'll go look for you."

"I'll stay with you" said Shadow and Knuckles at the same time.

"No!" exclaimed Sonic, "both of you need to go in case the group gets attacked further down" Shadow and Knuckles nodded and started to lead the group away.

"C'mon everyone" said Shadow.

"Let's go" said Knuckles starting to run off with the group.

"Sonic…" said Amy holding Sonic's hand.

"Amy you have to go, be safe and take care of everyone. I'm counting on you" said Sonic giving Amy a smile. Amy smiled back and started running off.

"I won't let you down, Sonic," Amy replied not looking back at him, Sonic nodded and dashed towards the sounds of robots. Unfortunately, Amy spent a little too long talking to Sonic and lost the rest of the group. By the time Amy turned around to go look for Sonic, he too was gone, the sound of approaching robots getting louder. "Oh no!" Amy kept running straight, hoping that she would eventually catch up to the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Shadow and the rest of the group had managed to get to Tails' workshop safely, without running into any robots. Tails' workshop looked old and abandoned, which was exactly the case. There was dust everywhere, the walls were chipping and breaking down. Tails lead everybody to a secret room underground of his workshop.

"This way guys," he said leading the way, they were traveling through a very small tunnel that went down approximately half a mile and then straight for a mile. Tails had made that tunnel incase anything bad would ever happen and they needed a place to hide. The tunnel was metal, so they weren't waking on dirt. The whole way to the secret room was silent, except for maybe the sounds of their footsteps. They finally got to the room which was big enough to keep everybody comfortable, but small enough to remind them that they are imprisoned there. In the room there was a computer with a large screen and Tails quickly started it up. Everyone else didn't know what to do.

Back with Amy, she was still lost and didn't know where anyone was. She was going in circles, but she didn't know that because despite her being in that jungle there before, it had changed so much since she last was there. She decided to go back to the Cyclone, it was her best shot at safety.

Meanwhile Sonic was fighting off as many of Eggman's robots as he could. Sonic kept fighting them off using his homing attack and other clever fighting moves that only him with his ability of speed could accomplish. But there were so many, some of them passed by him after the rest of the group without Sonic noticing. It was a group of 16 robots that escaped him and made their way to the Cyclone.

Amy had somehow managed to find her way to the Cyclone, which was still in a good condition, and still had the chaos emeralds.

"The emeralds!" Amy exclaimed when she saw all 7 of them still powering up the Cyclone, "How could we possibly have forgotten them? If Eggman gets these then I'll truly be game over for us! Don't worry, I'll be responsible for these and keep them safe, Sonic is counting on me." But as soon she said that she heard the sound of many lasers firing at the Cyclone, and the Cyclone shook violently causing Amy to fall on her face.

"Large source of energy located. Must contact Dr. Eggman," one of robots said as he stopped firing at the Cyclone and transmitted a message to Eggman.

"Hmm? What's this? A large source of energy? Of course! The Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said to himself getting a large microphone "ATTENTION ALL ROBOTS, FORGET SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS. GO FORTH AND FIND THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" This message was only heard by the robots, and as soon as Eggman finished speaking, the robots stopped going after Sonic and headed directly for the Cyclone.

"What?!" asked Sonic looking at an even larger robot army completely pass him by. _'Oh no'_ Sonic thought, worrying about his friends. He quickly started attacking whatever robot he saw, making his way to wherever the robots were heading.

Meanwhile Amy was struggling to keep her balance inside the Cyclone. She looked through the glass and noticed all the robots slowly surrounding her, firing more and more lasers. '_What am I going to do,_' she thought, about to cry, '_No, I can't cry, I have to protect the emeralds from Eggman. I'm going to take them off the Cyclone and look for Sonic, he'll know what to do._'

Miles away at Tails' underground base, Cream noticed that someone was missing, Amy.

"Mr. Big, have you seen Amy?" she asked the big purple cat known as Big. He thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Where's Amy!?" he replied very loudly looking around, waving his arms. Everybody stared at him thinking '_What is this idiot talking about now'_ before they actually realized that Amy wasn't there.

"Maybe she stayed with Sonic," replied Rouge, "you know how that girl is about him. She probably begged him to let her stay with him and fight and Sonic eventually gave in."

"No, Sonic would never let anything happen to anyone so he wouldn't risk her safety by letting her stay with him," replied Knuckles, "she must have gotten lost on the way here. We need to go back and find her." Shadow looked around and then started running off.

"Knuckles, stay here and watch over the group, I'll go look for Amy," he commanded before anyone had any time to say anything. But it did leave them wondering why he was going to look for Amy instead of letting someone else go.

After destroying about 50 robots Sonic noticed the army of robots surrounding the Cyclone. '_Why are they there?_' Sonic asked himself, not remembering the chaos emeralds, or knowing that Amy way there. '_Huh, they must think that we're hiding there. Stupid robots, they don't know anything anymore.'_ So Sonic completely ignored the fact that the robots were aiming at the Cyclone, focusing more on destroying all the robots at hand.

Amy looked out the glass again and noticed that Sonic was near, fighting off the robots. "It's Sonic," she said excitedly, "He came back for me!"

Meanwhile Shadow was dashing across the jungle, running back towards the Cyclone, looking everywhere for Amy. '_Where could this girl be? Could she really be risking her own safety to be alongside that blue hedgehog? Or did she really get separated from the group? Neither make any sense,_' thought Shadow as he approached the Cyclone and saw Sonic fighting off the robots, he also saw Amy in the Cyclone being attacked and surrounded by over 100 robots.

Amy went over to where the chaos emeralds were place and touched it, trying to take it out of the Cyclone where they were placed to provide energy. As soon as she touched it, the emeralds began to glow brightly and the Cyclone started up again. Sonic stooped fighting and noticed that Amy was inside the Cyclone. '_What's happening? Why is Amy inside the Cyclone? Why is the Cyclone doing that?_' Sonic asked himself. Shadow was also standing there watching what was going on wondering why the Cyclone started up again, and then they both remembered.

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS! AMY!"

But it was too late, the Cyclone had started floating and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, Amy was gone.

~End of Chapter 2~

I like this explanation to the story better than my old one. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3: Is This Real?

**Author's Note: I know I uploaded this chapter earlier today, but I accidentally deleted it. I apologies for talking so long with this, I got distracted...**

Chapter 3: Is This Real?

: Amy's Dream :

Amy was listening closely to Sonic, her eyes filled with hope and amazement. She couldn't believe that she was from another world but at the same time she was thrilled. '_If this is true then it would explain why I feel I don't belong here_' Amy thought, getting distracted by her own thoughts and looking away. Sonic noticed this and stopped speaking_. _'_But if this is true how am I going to be able to go back to their world? And what if this is all a silly dream. Maybe my mind is making me think things to give me hope._'

"You ok, Amy?" asked Sonic, interrupting her thoughts. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, not exactly sure of what he had said.

"Yeah, so after I disappear, how did you guys defeat the army of robots?" she quickly asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Sonic looked at her for a second then continued with the story.

"Well, after you disappeared with the emeralds, the robots retreated. I don't know why…"

: Flashback :

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS! AMY!"

But it was too late, the Cyclone had started floating and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, Amy was gone.

As soon as the Cyclone disappeared the robots started retreating. Their mission was to get the chaos emeralds, and with them gone from their censors, their mission was canceled.

"Power source gone. Retreating back to base," stated one of the robots before they all started to dash to Eggman's base. Sonic just stood there motionless as the robots passed him by quickly. 'Amy…' he thought as he finally reacted and ran to where the Cyclone use to be.

"Amy," he said as if she was in front of him. "…Amy!" Sonic stood in one place while looking at the forest around him, for once he was actually afraid. He fell to his knees, looking up to the sky, and whispered "Come back"

Meanwhile, Shadow was standing is the same spot, staring in disbelief. 'No…' Shadow then dashed back to Tails' underground base. 'The emeralds… how could I have been so foolish to forget them? And Amy…'

: End of Flashback:

'I stayed sitting down on the same spot where the Cyclone was that whole night, I figured that if you came back you would land there," replied Sonic looking down at his feet, looking a bit depressed. Amy looked at Sonic and she wanted to pat his head or give him a hug, she was about to when Sonic suddenly got up. "Well that was the past and boy did we kick Eggman's ass," Sonic stated with a large grin. "And now the world is getting fixed bit by bit, Station Square is rebuilt, Westopolis is up and running again, even G.U.N. has gotten new recruits, but it's not the same without that annoying pink hedgehog, what's her name." Sonic smiled warmly at Amy, and Amy just looked at him. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to believe him but there was one thing that bothered her.

"If your story is true, then how come I remember growing up? I remember being young and a little girl,"Amy said, trying to find an explanation.

"Well," Sonic started, trying to remember how Tails had explained the whole situation to him, "Tails said that in the alternative universe you managed to travel back in time, grow up again, and be the exact age you are now. So in a way the alternative universe placed you in a certain time to make you make sense with the universe…I'm not really sure if I said it right, but Tails knows the whole thing exactly so you can ask him yourself when we get back home."

Amy felt so happy yet confused. This was too good to be true, it literally was a dream. But she's never been so conscience in a dream before maybe that meant this could be true.

"Sonic-" started Amy, but she hadn't noticed that she had woken up. Her dream was over, but…was it real?

~End of Chapter 3~

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to mix this chapter with the 2nd or 4th chapter. I promise you the next chapter will be at least twice as long.


	4. Chapter 4: Real Sensations

**Author's Note: Alright I guess by this point you guys are wondering who is in this story and how old they are, right? No? ...Really? ...Alright, cool. Anyway, another drastically changed chapter, sort of.**

Chapter 4: Real Sensations

:: Archie Universe ::

"Sonic?" asked Amy as she sat up in her bed. She was back in her room, back to reality. Amy sighed in disappointment and laid down on her bed once more. The sun was up so she must have slept in, she didn't know, she didn't care. All that was on her mind was what Sonic had said in her dreams. Was he real?

Amy growled in frustration, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream and whether it was real or not. She quickly got up and dressed, she needed some fresh air to think some more.

She went to a remote spot not to deep into the forest. It was a big tree near the lake; Amy had set up a swing there. She sat and started to swing slowly, looking up at the sky. The sun was right in the middle of the sky. _'It must be noon,'_ thought Amy, she smiled thinking of what Sonic had said.

"Twinkle Park…" Amy said out loud, remembering a rough memory of when she and Sonic where there. "It seems so familiar, yet I know I've never been there before…have I? I'm pretty sure Twinkle Park doesn't exist here in Mobius. And what did Sonic mean by "us"? Who else is with him at Station Square?" she asked herself looking up to the sky for answers; she only saw one small white fluffy cloud in the big empty blue sky. "Poor little cloud, I guess you're all alone too, huh?" Amy got up, "No, we don't have to be alone. There are friends waiting for me somewhere. Even if my dream Sonic wasn't real I know I belong somewhere and I know at least one person is waiting for me to come back, whether it be Station Square or who knows where, right?" Amy looked up to the sky looking for her white cloud friend, but it was gone. "You're right; I better get going, too." And with that Amy sped off back to her house.

:: Sega Universe ::

Earlier that day Sonic had returned to his body. See, how the device worked was that you put on this headgear and turn it on, as soon as you turned on the headgear you would lose consciousness. Your body would still be there but your mind was gone, it was as if you were asleep. Tails was patiently waiting next to Sonic for him to wake up; he had been up all night worried and curious about Sonic and his device. Sonic's body had been lying down in a bed in Tails' workshop. Finally, Sonic started to move and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Sonic! Are you ok? Did it work? Did you talk to her?" asked Tails as he stood up and turned off the machine. Sonic also sat up and took off the headgear, rubbing his head with his hand.

"That thing sure gives one heck of a headache," he said joking around. Tails took the headgear from him and put it next to the S.O.W. machine.

"So what happened?" asked Tails, so anxious to find out whether his invention worked or not.

"Well it worked, I saw her and I did talk to her," replied Sonic smiling at Tails.

"Yes! I did it! It worked! So what did you tell her, what did she say?" asked Tails as he sat down next to Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails and smiled.

"How about I tell you as we eat, I'm starving," he said as he got off the bed and started walking to the kitchen, Tails followed behind him asking him over and over "What did you talk about?"

:: Archie Universe ::

Back with Amy it was around sunset and Amy was getting hungry. She decided to cook some pizza for dinner so she fixed herself up and went to a local pizzeria. Amy was so happy that she didn't seem to notice the world around her, she was smiling and that's all that mattered. Finally she reached a pizzeria and ordered a slice, deciding to eat in. The pizzeria had a TV and the news seemed to be on, or to be more accurate, it was a press conference with Sally.

"Princess Sally," began one reporter, "how goes the mission to free the world from Robotnik? Is it true that you are requesting for more soldiers go to battle? And is it also true that Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't want to take part in fighting Robotnik?" There were many picture flashes everywhere as the crowd waiting for Sally to respond.

"Well let me assure you that we are trying out very best to try to stop Robotnik. But understand that this is an uphill battle and it's very difficult to plan a strategy without knowing exactly what we are up against. Robotnik makes so many new things so fast, it's hard to keep up with his new inventions, but rest assured that we will beat him. It is a fact that we are requesting more soldiers to outnumber that swatbots that we encounter throughout our missions. Bigger numbers will make it easier and bring us closer to victo-"

"But with Sonic the Hedgehog leading our missions and being part of them," exclaimed another reporter," we won't need bigger numbers. If we place more soldiers, then there might be a bigger risk that one of the soldiers will get in the way of Sonic or get in trouble and distract Sonic from his mission to come save them. Especially untrained and new soldiers, they will not know what to do and could be more hazardous than helpful. Not only that but you'd be putting their lives in danger when it doesn't need to be." At that point more and more reporters started talking saying things like "That's right," or "You're putting them in danger."

Sally looked at the reporters and exclaimed, "How can you be so cruel as to appoint one single person to face Robotnik?" The whole room got silent. "Granted Sonic is the fastest and most qualified to stop Robotnik but what about him? What about Sonic's life? Everybody is so worried for the lives of other soldiers but have you ever wondered or even worried about Sonic? Doesn't he also deserve to have a future and a life?"

"But if you take out Sonic then you'd be sentencing thousands of soldiers to death, princess," said a reporter, "Sonic can do and survive what thousands of soldiers cannot. Don't you think that it would be even crueler to watch thousands of soldiers die when one person can do what thousands failed at and still live?"

"Sonic isn't immortal," stated Sally on the verge of tears.

"But he can outrun death," stated another reporter causing more and more statements from other reporters.

"This conference is over," said Sally as she walked off and the show went to commercials.

Amy sighed as she ate her pizza.

"That princess sure does love Sonic, doesn't she?" asked the pizzeria owner, he was an old otter. Amy looked at him and smiled. "It must be pretty horrible watching the person you love going off to battle and fearing they will not return."

"Sonic will always return," replied Amy, "I mean he's died and come back to life twice before, right? Love will always find a way to make him return to her. And if love doesn't then Sonic will find a way to go back to her."

"I guess you're right. It must be great to know somebody wants you to return. To know that they miss you and will wait forever for you," said the otter. Amy thought about it and smiled. '_Sonic is waiting for me at Station Square_.'

"Well, miss, it's getting very late, you better get on home now, I'm sure somebody is waiting for you to get home. Don't want to make them miss you or wait any longer for you now do we?" asked the otter in a playful tone. Amy smiled and thought about her dream Sonic.

"I won't make them wait any longer," said Amy as she sped off home.

~End of Chapter 4~

**Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you review it.**

**Characters that are in this story for sure:**

**Sonic**

**Tails**

**Amy**

**Archie Sally**

**Archie Sonic**

**If I get 1 review I'll tell you 1 more character who's in this.**

**If I get 2 reviews I'll tell you 2 more characters who are in this.**

**If I get 3 reviews I'll tell you 3 more characters who are in this. **

**And so on and so forth  
**


End file.
